Primal Rage The Second/Story
This page resembles the whole story of Primal Rage The Second. Prologue Many times have passed... Many times have passed since the fall of the meteor, and Earth was no more the same. The inhabitants, the human earthlings, have now worshipped to the seven Gods: Armadon, the Trisgeratops (half Triceratops and half Stegosaurus) god of life, Blizzard, the giant Ice Ape god of Virtue, Chaos, the other giant Ape god of Decay, Diablo, the red T-Rex of Fire god of Evil, Sauron, the yellow and purple T-Rex god of Hunger, Talon, the Utahraptor god of Survival, and finally Vertigo, the Cobrasaurus goddess of Insanity. The battle has been started by many years since their awakening. But on Urth, someone has come to join the battle: it's Slashfang, the Smilodon, god of Destruction. The battle has become just more intense since his entering, and Urth's fate continues, still to be sealed. But meanwhile, on the site of the meteor's landing, the one that caused Earth's transformation in Urth, someone is hatching and coming out. The meteor was an egg! An egg that contained the dragon, the un-dead dragon, Necrosan! Necrosan was in fact asleep since the meteor fallen on the Earth 65 millions of years ago. He had just to use his power to call another meteor to falling on the Earth, creating his homeland once again! Necrosan, slowly waking up, feels the presence of the Gods. Inviting all the Gods by a telepatic message, Necrosan pretends to be a ninth God who wants to foght for the supremacy of Urth, and wants to fight them all, at the Valley of the Death, the same meteor's landing. All the Gods, just as Necrosan planned, have accepted, unaware of their fate. Necrosan, apparently small, reveals himself and attacks by surprise all the eight Gods, Chaos at first, making him faint with just a pair of hits. The seven remaining Gods face him in an open fight, but it's all useless: Sauron and Diablo are instantly defeated and senseless. Armadon and Vertigo try to attack him from behind, but they're instantly send to a senseless state by the enemy's tail, able to weaken and even absorb souls. Talon, Slashfang and blizzard try to use all of their energy to attack Necrosan, but Necrosan, by just one blow, counterattacks against the trio and quickly defeats them. Necrosan, wanting to destroy them, necessary to the ultimate Urth ruling, sends them to another dimension, a dimension full of death and empty of sense, where the eight Gods are impaled by replics of Necrosan's tails, slowly stealing their souls. The Gods, realizing that without any help, all is lost for Urth, use their left energy to summon the Avatars, eight chosen ones who will encarnate the powers of the Gods, necessary to save Urth from the deadly menace of Necrosan. Tor, the Avatar of Armadon, Kaze, the Avatar of Blizzard, Shank, the Avatar of Chaos, Shinjin, the Avatar of Diablo, Arik, the Avatar of Sauron, Xiao Ming, the Avatar of Slashfang, Keena, the Avatar of Talon, and Malyssa, the Avatar of Vertigo, are finally reunited for one goal: to defeat and destroy Necrosan once and for all. Unfortunately, Necrosan discovers all, and creates 8 new avatars for himself, in order to destroy the Avatars; to be worst, seven other dinosaurs are awaken, and Necrosan, offering great powers, corrupted them. In the end, all will result in a war against Necrosan, a war necessary to save the Gods, an extremly important war to save Urth. Avatars Story Chapter 1: Tor, the Avatar of Armadon Chapter 2: Arik, the Avatar of Sauron Chapter 3: Shank, the Avatar of Chaos Chapter 4: Keena, the Avatar of Talon Chapter 5: Malyssa the Avatar of Vertigo Chapter 6: Xiao Ming, the Avatar of Slashfang Chapter 7: Shinjin, the Avatar of Diablo Chapter 8: Kaze, the Avatar of Blizzard Gods Story Chapter 1: Armadon, the God of Life Chapter 2: Sauron, the God of Hunger Chapter 3: Chaos, the God of Decay Chapter 4: Talon, the God of Survival Chapter 5: Vertigo, the Goddess of Insanity Chapter 6: Slashfang, the God of Destruction Chapter 7: Diablo, the God of Evil Chapter 8: Blizzard, the God of Virtue The time had come to the Gods to settle the score against Necrosan. Category:Primal Rage Category:Story Category:Atari Category:Retry Category:PlayStation games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Wii games Category:Wii